lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Troll
Trolls are a monstrous humanoid creature that are found all around Mythron. They are often larger than Yetis, but unlike their snow-dwelling brethren, Trolls are renowned for their stupidity. Subspecies There are several types of trolls. The most common type is the Mountain Troll. Trolls share many of the same characteristics. Most have small brains, are very large, move somewhat slowly except for when in battle or angered, and they tend to live by themselves. Unfortunately, Trolls are not very welcoming to visitors who happen across their territory. People are welcomed by shaking grounds, angry snarls, dangerous fists and feet and often massive stone clubs. Only a handful of people have been able to "tame" them (or force them into working for them). Some Trolls have been known to carry weapons, others just use their fists, and still others have mysteriously mastered fire elements. The weakest area on a troll is its neck. Blows that would be fatal on anything else will not hurt a Troll unless inflicted on the neck or face, as many have learned to their dismay (and died as a result). Mountain Trolls Mountain Trolls are slow, ungainly monsters often used by orcs in battle. Despite brains the size of walnuts, it has strength enough to tear a walnut tree by the roots. This commands respect from most people. They are known to be fierce in battle and be able to withstand several hard attacks before falling to the ground. They are the most common to be seen working with/for certain races due to their more laid back nature. If you ever encounter one of these in battle, stay clear of when its weapons or fists hit the ground. When their fists slam the ground, the surface around that area shakes and sometimes cracks because of the force of the impact. Fire Trolls Fire trolls are the quickest moving trolls in the Lands of Mythron. They are not as strong as Mountain Trolls, but they are certainly more dangerous and more easily angered. You can tell if you have a fire troll on your hands if the troll has at least one of the following characteristics: #The troll has a fiery weapon that a normal human cannot hold. #The troll can walk through lava and withstand enormous amounts of heat. #The troll can blow fire from its mouth. #The troll's footsteps are abnormally warm. Fire Trolls are usually found near volcanic mountains or deep underground near underground lava rivers. No one has been able to tame a fire troll. A few have been lucky enough to have survived to tell a tale about a Fire Troll or fortunate enough to have faced a Fire Troll in tight locations where it is easier for a troll to be dismissed. Time will tell if anyone will be able to tame one of these beasts. If you ever come into contact with one, dodge its attacks at all costs! Its weapons will burn through almost any armor within a few inches of its flames! Category:Creatures